bb1_studiofandomcom-20200216-history
HC-1
"''Life is like a game, the one with the most power is the winner. aNd tHAt WiLL bE ME"'' HC-1 is the prototype of BB-1, and one of the most mysterious characters. he knows about and can break the 4th wall. he can take every shape with as only limit his energy limit, this is possible because he is an bolt of energy. he became twisted and dangerious for everyone, except his friend who he is constantly trying to protect. Charge.HC Personality HC-1 can swap a lot from personalities. he has the most advance personality update system. but he has a limit: he cant feel love and guilt. he also doesn't care about reaching the goals, but the 'fun' to come to it. he surprises new characters in roleplay by acting cute and wacky, but is suddenly twisted and evil. HC-1 cant feel about someone else, when someone spares him and keeps telling him to be good, and whatever he does doesnt change this, HC will be confused. he ll try to fire undodgeable attacks at the emeny. if they dodge this, HC will tell a hint to reveal the true version of himself. Abilties/Powers *soul snatching. (the more he steals, the more energy he has, the stronger he is) *stealing and fusing with other energy (also, more energy, means higher energy generation) *Manipulating *Mindcontroll/Possesing *make GameObjects from pixels, these can be deadly. *changing shape (he always has an H symbol which betrays him though) *changing someonelse,s body *Eye Laser *Fire Beams from his mouth (if you close it in time, he ll blast himself) *make fully operational bodies from scratch *copy shapes and abilties from other creatures *he can manipulate reality when he obtained enough power or souls *his lack of energy is his only limit *Ability to turn into an minor UP model, and back into an normal UP model True HC-1 True HC is how HC actualy is, before he crashed. the first time this form was ever seen was in the Vriendenland DoomsShip Event good ending. True HC-1 Looks exactly like BB-1, but with a Blue H symbol instead. after that it wasnt seen for a long time, untill HC absorbed postive energy in the roblox RP Sonictopia, after which he turned also into True HC-1. this happends more times when characters try to make HC absorb positive energy, sometimes it doesnt work though. later on True HC-1 able to be triggered in VL and RP. this is how: sometimes HC can be injected with positive energy, then he ll turn back in his normal form. he ll then.. MISSING Concept/developing After Bote got bored by playing the good BB-1 all the time, he realized that sometimes the player wants to do evil stuff! to keep the hero,s name clean, HC-1 was developed. HC-1 would have all of BB-1,s abilities too, but as him you need to archief as much power you can. VL HC-1 VL HC-1 was part one for making this character, to find out how HC-1 should be, HC-1 appeared in this Private roleplay, he swapped from a prototype robot, to an creepypasta, to just an cartoonish platformer. They liked the creepypasta the most, but it needed a bit more yet. RP HC-1 RP HC-1 made the last step for the character, he started as creepypasta character. but wasn't a lot fun. Later Bote realized HC-1 must have an: 'BB-1 alike side' to hide his twisted part. after this update was launched, HC-1 was just as good as BB-1. the character has been completed. Trivia *HC-1 is the prototype of BB-1 *some people think BB-1 was there in the past, this was actually HC-1 when he was in sonictopia the first time, but due the worlds breaking connection, HC was locked out. *HC-1 was based on Flowey from undertale, KARR from knightrider, and the Sonic.EXE creepypasta *HC-1 is called Horror Console every often, however it actualy stands for Hero Console. *there is a way to turn HC-1 back into a hero (like BB-1 is) for a short amount of time, however this does not always work. *HC-1 cannot feel or believe in love, this is why he got scrapped. *when he saw BB-1 (his replacer) being build, he grew a lot of hate against this model *instead having a charge model apart, HC can turn into a Charge model, and back. Category:UP models Category:Robots Category:Neutral Category:RP Category:VL